the tale of a team
by Scar5221
Summary: this a story about a student from signal named josh who gets transferred to beacon an makes new friends and meets old friends he goes on daring adventures so yeah first rwby book hope you all enjoy there will be no lemons
1. the makings of an eternal partner

**Hey guys it's me scar5221**

**im writing a rwby story there will be no lemons in this story**

* * *

><p>i lay on the ground of the weapon building room at signal academy. i woke up groggily and tired. i had black rings circling my eyes. my once silver moonlight hair was now just a faded gray. i pulled up on a work bench to help me stand and stabilize myself. i looked down at the partly finished double bladed scythe in front of me on the table.<p>

i sighed and said "lets get you finished."

I grabbed a screw driver that was to my right and to my left was a part for my weapon. i started screwing and hammering parts of it together. sometimes with the highest of precision to the hardest of hits. as time went by the sun started to shine through the windows. behind me the grand master of signal and yang walked in.

the grand master said "Josh you should take a break and get some sleep."

i replied "no no im almost done with Shadow Kitsun."

yang walked over. she was in her sleeping attire which consisted of a sleevles shirt and and brown boy shorts. she had her emblem of choice on her back which was a rose that was on fire i believe. yang was two years older than me. i am 13 and this is my second year at signal. i have white skin, green eyes with yellow flakes. i am wearing a black leather jacket with aa hood, a gray under armor t shirt, blue jeans, a black belt holding my pants up, black and silver sneakers, and i have pink toxic headphones around my neck that reached down to my pocket were my phone was. i slowly picked up my weapon and studied it as if i could disappear forever. it was amazing. i grabbed two magizine clips that were specially made for my weapon. i loaded it. both clips spread equally apart but one was facing downward and one was facing upward. i started to slowly swing my weapon. i quickly ejected my clips, caught them, then made my weapon fold into a circle the size of a small dinner plate. my Shadow Kitsun worked perfectly. i walked back over setting my Shadow Kitsun down. i then proceeded to make a holster for it. it only took about ten twenty minutes. i put the holster on my back and it clipped around my body and over my shoulders. i slid my circular weapon into it. it fit perfectly. i then made a small watch like thing for my right hand. i clicked one of the buttons on the side. instantly i heard small gears and the sound of spring getting ready to spring. three seconds later my weapon launched into the air. i grabbed the small pole in the middle. instantly it spread into a 6 foot double bladed scythe. in a flash i I loaded magizines. Then just as quickly i ejected them. Catching the magizines in mid air.. i smiled then looked at the grand master who is a tall man about 6'1 with a white beard and a bald head he wore a white robe and he had white skin and brown eyes.

the grand master smile at me and said "well done josh you can get some sleep maybe take a warm shower first."

i nodded then i ejected my clips and folded my scythe down an put it into the holster. i walked

to my room grabbed some pajamas and then walked to the shower room took a shower an then went back to the dorm and laid on my bed. once my had hit the pillow i fell into a deep deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>hey guys sorry for he short chapter the rest of them i will try to have at least a thousand words<strong>

**thnx again for reading hope you like it**


	2. into the beacon

**Hey everybody its me scar5221 I just wanted to say thnx for reading to the second chapter hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>the past few years went by a bit too fast for me. before my fourteenth birthday yang graduated and went to beacon. that same year ruby disappeared from beacon. my two greatest friends gone. later on i learned that ruby had went to beacon. i was one year away from graduating and i wanted to go to beacon just like my friends. my training tripled. everymorning i would run three miles. i was hoping i could double that before i went to beacon. along with my training i unlocked my semblance. how it happened was i was using dust for my scythe. when i shot a fire dust i was to close and it back rolled and came at me. i put my hand up to block the fire from my face. when i opened my eyes i realized i had stopped it from coming at me. i moved my hand making the fire move with it. after i was done messing around with it i let it go and it just disappeared. after i found my semblance i started training with it. after my birthday i turned fifteen i had graduated from signal. now i was in the blimp just above beacon. i looked down at the beacon academy overjoyed that i had finally made it. i looked around to see a girl that was staring at me thirty feet away. just looking at her gave me an eeri suspicion that she could easily kill me. the girl had a bushy wolf tale and small wolf ears on her head. she started towards me. i instinctually reached for my watch. i didnt do it fast but slowly to make sure i didnt arouse suspicion. when she got to me i had my finger on the button ready for action if i needed. the girl stopped a few feet away from me and studied me up and down as if trying to find my weakness. she had brown hair looked aout 5"7 and 17 years old. she wore white sneekers a green coat with a blue shirt and faded blue jeans. she had white skin and blue crystal eyes and deep red colored hair that was braided into a pony tail.<p>

i said "can i help you".

she replied " oh sorry forgive my manners my name is Rachel Spire. i'm sorry for staring at you like that its just i don't see a lot of guys that are as ...dark looking as you. whats your name."

**really dark looking i doubt thats what she was thinking.**

taking my hand off my watch i replied "my names Josh Hill."i stuck my hand out.

she took it and we shook hands.

she said "nice to meet you."

i said the same. after a while the blimp landed and me and Rachel split up. i looked around confused as to where to go. i saw multiple people filing into what looked like a gymnasium. once i got in i sat down on a nearby chair. after about two hours the assembly was over. i got up and stretched popping my back shoulders and elbows multiple times.

"i hate sitting in one area for to long it makes my muscles cramp. besides i didn't really hear a single thing my mind was going over a thousand different things." i said to my self.

"who are you talking to dude" a male voice said behind me.

i turned around to find a big dude about 6"3. he looked about sixteen. he had wide shoulders and big meaty arms. lets just say this guy was a walking tank. he had a giant broad sword that looked about 6 feet long including the handle. he wore a brown shirt camo pants black boots. his shirt was tight against his arms. he had white skin, brown hair that was spiked, and he had purple eyes.

i replied "no one i'm just talking to myself. hi my names Josh whats your name."

he replied "my names Alan nice to meet you Josh."

he stuck his hand out to shake it


End file.
